


[Podfic] it's a love story, baby just say yes

by Shmaylor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Matchmaking, Clint is making an effort but he is so bad at this, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, Drunk Podfic, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So bad, drunk!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eyes on the prize, Widow: we're getting Captain America and Bucky laid, with each other. That's the op. Got it?"</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] it's a love story, baby just say yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's a love story, baby just say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476721) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



**Title:** [it's a love story, baby just say yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1476721)

 **Author:** [KiaraSayre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __"Eyes on the prize, Widow: we're getting Captain America and Bucky laid, with each other. That's the op. Got it?"_ _

**Length:** 16 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/it's%20a%20love%20story,%20baby%20just%20say%20yes.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/it's%20a%20love%20story,%20baby%20just%20say%20yes.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
